mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Before Train Night info
An info before Train Night. Info "Excellent Work.Manon,now i got good news,we acquired ourselves a train,2 in fact,a Tank Engine & a Tender Engine;1 train consides of: Supply Train: * A Tank Engine (A French Tank Engine) * (LS Models)Goods Wagon Gas 1-06 of the SNCF * 230280-HW Closed Goods Wagon of the French SCNF Epoch III in Brown * Roco Box goods wagon,SNCF * 2 OBB Boxcars: ** 1 Fleischmann OBB Boxcar type G 10 ** the other,Roco 34536 - Austrian Boxcar of the OBB (GG-m s four axle boxcar) * North British Railway 20 Ton Brake Van Passenger Train: * A Tender Engine ((Brawa 40112) French Steam Locomotive G 4/5 H of the SNCF) * French Luggage car OCEM 29 * Coaches: ** French Wagon Dev AO U46 B10 Green 306 ** 1st Class French Passenger Coach DEV AO A8 U53 ** Fleischmann Express coach 1st class ** Fleischmann Express coach 2nd class ** French Passenger Coach pr11 C3tr * & A Brake Van (SR 25T Brake Van) It's going to be an escape train or 2,both Brake Vans are from England,don't know how they got here,some of the Maquis are friends with the Train's crew,Goods Van,the coaches & Brake vans will carry everyone,not just everyone in our group,also: * Lhermitte,his Family,His Men * Meurisse & Jolivet's Maquis Groups * Children from the school & Maquis fighters they rescured * Niel's Group * The Doctor Guillaume Villeneuve * Everyone in the 3 Vehicles * Civilians & their families who took some of the "bundled papers" * The Purple Skunks * Cpl.LeBeau * Verlaine * Suzette * Lionel S. Perkins (African-American,newspaper reporter) * Cpt.Donald R.C. Mertins * 1st.Lt.Louis "Louie" Q. Foster * F.O.Andy T. Garnett * Hugo Reyes ** Denise (Girlfriend) ** Leon Lacroix (Friend) * 1st.Lt.Preston Peters (Code Breaker) * Lisa * Karl * Walter * "Civilians" from prevous Level * (Allied Characters from prevous 3 Levels) Along with: * Some Danish;Soldiers & Civilians who left their country. ** Cpt.Jan Kristiansen & His Family (Danish) * Other Allies who were shot down Pilots & POWs ** Cpt.Thomas W. Dixon Jr. * 55 men of the French Foreign Legion ** Cpt.Alain R. Monfort ** 1st,Lt.Oliver P. Donaldson * Vet Doctor * Strangely,there are also Some animals,not just pets,(Dogs,Cats,Skunk,etc...),they'll be riding in the French Luggage car. the 5 vans will carry supplies,included: * Supplies from the prevous 3 Levels (including the 1's Combat got.) * Weapons: ** French (including the 3 Hotchkiss machineguns from Without a Trace.) ** Danish (brought by the Danish soldiers) ** Captured German Weapons * "Important Documents & "Valubles" * Edouard Manet "The Fifer/Young Flautist" * Rescued Art Treasures * a copy of the 3 Stooges short;"Wee Wee Moonsieur" (1938) * a copy of short film Art Trouble (1934) * a copy of each Laurel & Hardy 'short films': ** Beau Hunks (1931) ** The Flying Deuces (1939) * Pictures,scrapbooks & a model of the RMS Titanic. * Pictures & 'Everything' of Chessie the Cat/Railroad Kitten (Chessie System) * Food,Medical Supplies The French Luggage car OCEM 29 will carry animals,the Vet Doctor,along with some crafts,supplies some civilians & some of the French Foreign Legion men (20)... we even got our hands on an "Canon de 155 GPF",as you may know,the Germans are using our own guns to point at the beachhead,for any incoming allied ships,we were able to got our hands on 1,along with some shells & load them in the 1st van(LS Goods wagon Gas 1-06 of the SNCF),along with some supplies,upon putting in all the supplies,there's still enough room,enough room for some of the Maquis to ride in,Even the Gas 1-06 Goods wagon ,in which there's enough room for some of the Maquis & 15 of the French Foreign Legion men,2 more Maquis will ride in the Tank Engine,the crew included: * Engineer - Gaspard Lenoir * Fireman - Pierre Dupree * Brake Van Conductor - Cecile Lafette 2 more will ride in the Passenger Train. The Tender Engines' crew include: * Engineer - Maurice Leduc * Fireman - Louie Cremieux * Coach Conductor - Jean-Pierre Thenault * Brake Van Conductor - Phillippe St.Clair The Goods Train will be leading,while the Passenger Train will follow,some might think both Trains will be 1 whole Train.,A friend of Florent's;Francine Leduque will be riding in the Passenger Train,Radio in Hand,while Herve Ferrier will be riding the Tank Engine,also with Radio. The Trains was to go to a safe part of France which include a Farm with a big Basement,as well as a Zinc Mine next to it,both O.K. hiding places (actually a Maquis HQ),& A pub,similier to the last 1 (Big Basement & Garage included.),it will a Night Train Ride,though i say it won't be easy,the germans could anywhere along the train line.so we'll try to be careful Manon, so all aboard..." 'Anonymous',May 11,1942 Images 600px-Manet, Edouard - Young Flautist, or The Fifer, 1866 (2).jpg lol, cheese.png Trivia * Category:Side Infos